Ève était faible
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Carrie est une pécheresse. Pour expier ses fautes, elle doit prier.


Camarades !

Ce texte a été écrit lors des Nuits du FOF avec pour thème "Prier" ce qui m'a donc permis d'écrire sur Carrie, enfin !

Pour le terme "salesbosses", il me semble que c'est le terme utilisé dans le livre, mais comme j'ai lu une ancienne édition, il se peut qu(il y ait eu d'autres traductions.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le placard.

Il n'y avait rien au monde qui pouvait la terroriser à ce point. Elle détestait ce maudit placard, contigu, sombre, étouffant, oppressant. Sans ménagement sa mère la jeta à l'intérieur et la tête de Carrie alla heurter le sol et avant qu'elle n'aie pu faire quoi que se soit, implorer sa mère, tenter de s'enfuir, la porte se referma sur elle, l'enfermant dans le noir.

« Laisse moi sortir maman !

\- Prie Carrie. Et tu pourras sortir.

\- Non maman s'il-te-plaît ! »

Mais sa mère ne répondit pas. Elle était déjà partie et Carrie avait entendu le cliquetis de la serrure. Elle était prisonnière. Elle tapa du poing contre la porte pendant quelques minutes avant de se laisser choir sur le sol pour pleurer. Elle voulait sortir. Et pour cela il lui faudrait prier, prier pour se repentir d'une chose que Carrie, du haut de ses treize ans, avait du mal à accepter, parce qu'elle savait, plus ou moins, qu'elle n'en était pas responsable.

**oOo**

Elle s'était déshabillée pour prendre son bain et c'est en se lavant qu'elle avait constaté un très léger changement au niveau de son corps. Sur sa poitrine, plate, naissait doucement deux petites bosses, l'une légèrement plus grosse que l'autre. Elle les avait effleurées du bout des doigts, un peu perplexe mais excitée aussi. Elle n'allait plus être traitée de planche à pain par Chris Hargensen en cours de sport. Elle allait ressembler aux autres filles de sa classe, elles n'allaient plus se moquer, Carrie en était persuadée. Puis, sans prévenir, sa mère était entrée dans la salle de bain et après avoir aperçu sa fille nue dans son bain, observant son corps, sa première réaction avait été de la frapper. Elle ne devait pas le toucher, sauf pour se laver. Puis ses yeux étaient tombés dessus. Les _salesbosses_. Pécheresse. Sa fille était une pécheresse.

**oOo**

Maman disait que les _salesbosses_ était un signe de péché, tout comme les boutons. Dieu la punissait, elle, parce qu'elle était une descendante d'Eve, qui était faible. Carrie aurait bien voulu y croire mais le problème, c'est qu'elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle avait péché. Elle faisait ses prières tous les jours, elle essayait de faire en sorte de se faire aimer de Dieu, de sa mère. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour qu'Il la punisse ? D'avoir porté un short en sport ? C'était dans le règlement, elle n'y pouvait rien. Et puis, se dit-Carrie, toujours allongée sur le sol, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Toutes les filles que connaissaient Carrie en avait, ou finissait par en avoir. Des seins. Carrie rougit. _Nichon_. _Nibard_. _Obus_. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait entendu les garçons parler des _salesbosses_ des filles. Et certaines, comme Chris, semblaient même en être fières. C'était comme faire partit d'un autre monde. Une fois qu'elles en avaient, les regards posées sur elles n'étaient plus les mêmes. Envieux pour certaines et lubriques pour la plupart des garçons. Même maman en avait, Carrie le savait. Sa mère avait donc péché elle aussi. Carrie frissonna en songeant à la réaction de sa mère si elle lui posait cette question. Elle pouvait clairement voir la lourde bible s'abattre sur sa tête et l'assommer, tout comme son ventre émettait déjà des gargouillements à l'idée d'être forcée à un jeûne en guise de pénitence. Non mieux valait garder cette question pour elle.

_Prie_.

Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Il fallait le faire. Carrie avait péché, il fallait qu'elle se repentisse. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Prier.

A tâtons Carrie chercha une boîte d'allumettes. Quand elle l'eût trouvée, elle en frotta une et alluma deux bougies, qui éclairèrent faiblement le crucifix devant lequel elle devait s'exécuter. Elle devait le faire.

Mais elle le fixa d'abord longuement.

_Est-ce que je mérite vraiment ça ? Où ais-je péché ? _

Elle fixa longuement le Christ à la lueur vacillante des bougies. Elle avait péché. Elle était une fille, une femme, elle était faible. C'était la punition de Dieu pour avoir commis le Péché Originel. C'était ça. C'était forcément ça. Il lui fallait prier pour sa rédemption.

Elle baissa le regard sur sa poitrine, sur les _salesbosses_ encore invisibles sous l'épais pull qu'elle portait. Oui c'était ça. C'était des _salesbosses_ qui attisaient le regard des hommes, un regard malveillant et lubrique et la jalousie des autres filles, des péchés. Ça allait être son tour. Carrie était une pécheresse.

Alors elle joignit ses mains, baissa la tête et pria.


End file.
